This core is to provide the researchers in the RMRCE with a novel way of testing the results and concepts derived from studies in rodents in human cells before attempting clinical studies in human volunteers or patients. It is our belief that human primary cells are significantly different from human tumor cell lines or primary rodent cells. We believe that these cells, which will be provided by the core, will be very useful to the RMRCE investigators to verify their findings in differentiated primary human lung cells. We isolate lung cells from de-identified human lung donors and will provide alveolar type II cells, alveolar type l-like cells, and alveolar macrophages to RMRCE investigators. Our laboratory has used these cells for infection with SARSCoV and influenza. We will isolate and characterize the cells and train investigators in culturing the epithelial cells. The cells can be frozen down and shipped to the investigators. We have successfully transported these cells to Fort Collins and shipped them to Hong Kong. The alveolar macrophages require no special handing and can be used easily by the investigators. The alveolar epithelial cells require special culture conditions, and investigators will have to spend some time in our lab to learn to prepare the matrices on which the cells are grown. Since one of the major objectives of the RMRCE is to make their discoveries applicable to human subjects and patients, they need access to human cells and tissue. This core will allow access to human lung cells and tissue. This core fits within the RMRCE Strategic Plan by interacting directly with projects in all three of the Integrated Research Focus groups: the Immunomodulation, Adjuvants and Vaccines IRF [RP 1.2 (Jutila), RP 1.3 (Pascual), RP 1.5 (Dow)];the Bacterial Therapeutics IRF [RP 2.7 (Lenz)];and the Viral Therapeutics IRF [RP 3.6 (Li)].